Little Stranger
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: SASUNARU M-preg! Naruto is determinded to make Sasuke meet someone very important to him...that person being their- READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

Little Stranger-Prologue

Running frantically through the underground maze a blond boy named Naruto is searching, searching for his best friend, the boy who had abandoned their village that fateful day. He darts into a clearing and finds him; that boy.

"Sasuke…" he breathes and the boy he's been looking for for over two years is standing up on the ridge, staring down at the blond.

"Naruto," the boy named Sasuke says before jumping down to be in front of the blond and puts his arm across the other boy's shoulders so they are facing opposite directions. "It's been a long time."

"Please…" Unable to say anything else, Naruto stands silent ans still. Sasuke draws his katana and moves it so it is aimed at the blond. "Please don't, not in front of him/" Sasuke's black eyes dart around and spot a boy who looks a lot like himself catching up to them.

"Who, this imposter?"

"No." A child screaming 'mommy' pierces the air. A tear spills from one of Naruto's sky blue eyes as he whispers, "our son."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What?" The little boy runs up and starts hitting the shocked raven-haired teenager on the legs screaming.

"Don't hurt mommy!" he cries. Naruto bands down and scoops the child into his arms.

"Shh! It's okay. It's okay," Naruto shushes the child.

"Mommy, he tried to hurt you!" the child cries.

"No, that's just how he was saying hi," Naruto lies. "Now, remember why I brought you?" The boy nods.

"To meet daddy so he can name me."

"Yes, so…so, sweetie," Naruto looks up into Sasuke's still confused eyes. "I'd like you to meet your father."

"D…Daddy?" the boy asks timidly. His blue eyes, matching his 'mother's' look up at the teen who, now that he thinks about it, looks a lot like him. In fact, the only differences are their height and size, and their eyes. "Daddy!" he cries gleefully and jumps into Sasuke, literally, who manages to catch the little boy and hold him.

At this point three others have joined the four in the room already. Now a girl named Sakura is standing beside the 'imposter', Sai, and two men named Kakashi and Iruka are waiting near the hallway they entered, waiting to see what will happen.

"Now we can be a family!" the boy says. "You can come home and mommy'll stop crying! And I'll have a daddy! We'll finally be a family!" Sasuke stares, speechless, at Naruto, who has started crying at their son's words. "Oh! And you can name me! Mommy didn't name m. He wants you to, so you have a…a…what was it?"

"A bond that you can never destroy," Naruto answers. "A reason to come home, back to Konoha."

"Yeah, that! So, daddy, you're coming home, right?" A tense silence fills the air.

"Honey, why don't you go and visit with Auntie Sakura?" Naruto suggests to the boy. Sasuke lets him down gently and the little boy scurries over to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Is he really…?" Sasuke begins to ask. Naruto nods. "How?"

"Remember?" Naruto asks. They both think back to the one night, a bit before Sasuke ran away, when the raven showed up at Naruto's house and said he needed him. The two ended up in the blonde's bed and had taken one another's virginity. That was the only night they spent together, or with anyone. "Well, it turns out that, because of the Kyuubi, I can bear children."

"So…he's really my son?" Naruto nods.

"Sasuke, I know this won't change your mind about coming back, but please _please _don't hurt him."

"I would never hurt a child, especially my own!" Naruto smiles slightly. One of his fears had been that Sasuke would reject their child. "Is it true, he has no name?"

"Yeah, I thought that, if I named him, I'd be shutting you out more, but if you name him, you'll always be connected to us."

"How old is he?"

"Almost three, but he's much smarter than most kids his age. After all, he is an Uchiha."

"Wait, we only spent one night together."

"Yes, and that's all it took."

"That means…when we fought…"

"Yes, Sasuke, I was pregnant then." Sasuke's eyes widen. He feels sick; he could have killed his own child! "I didn't know then. If I had, I wouldn't have…" No, if anything he would have fought harder to keep him home. "I would have been more careful."

"Did I…did I hurt him? The raven asks, still mortified.

"No, he's fine. Baa-chan said that there's nothing to worry about; he's a completely normal, healthy kid." Sasuke relaxes, knowing he didn't damage his child. "So, will you…name him? Even if that's all you ever do-"

"Daisuke." Naruto smiles; he had thought of that name, too, and likes it. Daisuke, it suits him, their child.

"Thank you," the blond whispers. He turns to face the little boy and motions him over, then picks him up. "So, are you ready to know your name?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the boy cries eagerly.

"You want to tell him?" Naruto asks Sasuke, who nods hesitantly as he takes their son into his arms.

"From now on," Sasuke starts, "your name is Uchiha Daisuke." The little boy gasps then cheers in excitement.

"I have a name! I have a name!" he shouts happily. Sasuke smiles very slightly down at the bubble boy. He may look more like him, but his personality is all Naruto.

"That's great, Daisuke," Sakura says as she slowly nears the boy. "Come on now, let's let your mommy and daddy talk now, okay?" Daisuke nods and Sasuke lets him down, watching as his son runs over to the girl. Before they go back into the maze, Daisuke turns around and calls to him.

"Thanks daddy! I love my name!" He looks up at Sakura and says, "See? I got my wish! We're a family now! Daddy'll come back and mommy'll stop crying! We'll be a happy family!" Sakura looks helplessly to the child's parents, but both merely stare back, neither sure what to say, so she simply nods and leads the boy away, along with the other boys in the clearing.

"So…what should I tell him?" Naruto asks the raven-haired teen once they're alone.

"I don't know," he answers.

"Look, I can't just say that you don't want to come back, or that you're trying to kill your brother, he won't understand! He'll think it's because of him!"

"Then what am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Stop running away!" Naruto yells in a voice that makes even the Uchiha stop to listen. "Take responsibility for what you did, and for what you're doing! If you leave again, you're the one explaining it to him, not me!" Tears start rolling down the blonde's cheeks again. "I've had a hard enough time trying to explain to him why you're not around and why everyone else has two parents, so if you choose to abandon this child, then you're the one who's going to tell him!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke erases the look of awe from his face and replaces his stern mask. "I won't abandon him." He steps closer and leans into Naruto. "I would never abandon him, so don't worry. Now, where are you two living?"

"My apartment."

"That's not good enough. Move into my mansion."

"We can't. Even if we could afford it, it's still your property. You'd have to come back and live with us; that's the law." Of course, Sasuke already knew this little fact.

"Come on." Sasuke turns and begins walking toward the maze that leads to Konoha.

"W-What? Does this mean…?"

"No child of mine is living in a crappy apartment like that." Naruto runs up behind him, wanting to do nothing more than throw his arms around the raven, but manages to restrain himself in fear of changing Sasuke's mind.

"Well?" Kakashi asks the boys as they emerge on the other side of the maze. He had been waiting there, but hadn't been able to hear the actual decision.

"I'm coming home," Sasuke states. At this point Orochimaru appears behind the raven.

"Did you really think it was that easy to escape me, Sasuke? Me, the Great-" A kunai to the face from the raven silences him, then Sasuke continues along, pulling on Naruto's hand to make him follow. Kakashi bands down and pokes Orochimaru's body.

"He's dead," he says simply, and then goes to catch up with the rest of the group.

So Naruto and Sasuke had a baby. Orochimaru's dead, and Sasuke's coming home. Amazing how much can happen in such little time!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first the village was in an uproar at the return of the missing Uchiha, but when little Daisuke said 'shut up! I love my daddy and he's home now so we can be a family!' they all, well, shut up. Now it seems that everything is back to the way it was before the raven had left.

"Sasuke! Daisuke! Lunch's ready!" Naruto calls as he finishes preparing their meal. It has been almost two weeks since their return. The three live in the Uchiha mansion and are quite content with it. Sasuke and Naruto share a bedroom (and bed, but not sexually) with Daisuke in the room beside their room.

"Coming!" Daisuke says as he runs into the room, Sasuke right behind him. They all take their seats and enjoy the wonderful meal Naruto made. Sasuke had been surprised at first that the blond can cook more than just ramen. In fact, the raven loves everything Naruto makes; it's always delicious!

Once dinner is over with, Daisuke runs off to play and Sasuke offers to help Naruto by cleaning the dishes.

"No, it's alright, thank you, though," Naruto says. Sasuke wraps his arms around the blonde's waist, holding him from behind.

"Hn, you never let me do anything," Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear before taking the dirty dish and dripping sponge from the blonde's hands and begins washing the plate.

"Sasuke…"

"You're always doing all of the work, which isn't right, so let me help you. It's what I can home to do anyway, right?" Naruto nods and rests back into the raven, surprised at how natural it feels. When Sasuke finishes the dishes, he dries off his hands with a dry towel, and then holds the blond, still from behind. "So, should we get married?" Naruto blinks.

"What?"

"Well, we had a kid, and we're living together like how any other family would, but we're not really a couple, which is why I've been thinking about asking you to marry me, but I'm not sure if you'd want to, and that if I'd ask, things would be different."

"Oh…" Naruto says as he tries to process all the information. "Well, it would be nicer if we were married, but… do you really want to?" Sasuke shrugs and the blond turns around in his arms so he can face the raven. "I mean, when we…did it, was that out of love, or just a stress reliever?" Sasuke thinks about it for a minute.

"Both," he answers, surprising the blond.

"You mean you…?" Sasuke leans down and rests his forehead on Naruto's forehead and whispers.

"I had never done anything with anyone before."

"Neither had I."

"Do you know why I came to your apartment that night?" Naruto shakes his head. "It's because I need you, not just a one night stand. I never intended that to be a one time thing, Naruto, which is why I chose to make love to you."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you, too." They move closer and kiss, gently yet passionately. It has been so long, much too long! Little do they know, but a little boy (Daisuke) is watching them and smiling brightly.

Later that day, while Naruto took Daisuke to go grocery shopping, Sasuke went out to find a wedding ring. The blond Kyuubi-vessel has no idea what the raven has in store for him! Once 'mother and child' finish they come home to start dinner. Just as Naruto is setting the table Sasuke walks in.

"Welcome home," Naruto smiles before walking over and giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips, getting used to them actually being together. He goes to move away, but Sasuke stops him by wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him in to a deeper, more passionate kiss. When they part both are panting. "Wow!"

"Hn," Sasuke moves and whispers into Naruto's ear, "glad you like it." After a second or two of silence, the raven whispers in a much softer, more serious tone. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too!" Naruto wraps him arms tightly around Sasuke's neck, "Don't you ever run away like that again, teme!" Sasuke smiles and kisses his lover's cheek.

"I promise, dobe." They smile and hold one another until their son clears his throat to announce his presence.

"I'm hungry!" he shouts, and all is happy with the Uchiha family.

That night Sasuke takes Naruto and Daisuke up to the top of the Hokage Mountain to reveal all of their close friends.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Naruto asks with a slight smile, wondering what the raven is up to.

"You'll see," he whispers before reaching into his pocket. "Naruto, I've known you since we were seven years old and we've been fighting ever since," he pauses for a bit of laughter and agreement, "but I've always loved you." This pause is were all the girls say 'awe' and all the boys feel awkward…except for Iruka, he said 'awe'. "Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke goes down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasps as the raven takes out a beautiful swirl-style orange-tinted diamond ring. "Yes, YES! Yes, I'll marry you!" the blond squeals in delight as Sasuke slips on the ring. He rises and kisses his now fiancé and Daisuke, along with everyone else, claps and hollers in joy. Finally, after all these years, the two are together!

OWARI


End file.
